Cherry Blossom
by Da Gal
Summary: 5 years passes after Sakura had became the mistresses of the Clow Card and now she's in her first year at Tomodea high school…Sakura'll have to deal with friends, love and lots other stuff,read and find out! R&R!!!


****

*The Contest *

__

5 years passes after Sakura had became the mistresses of the Clow Card and now she's in her first year at Tomodea high school…

Characters:

Sakura Kinomoto- A cute, energetic and popular girl in the school. A member of cheerleader club. 

Li Shawron- The popularest and hottest boy in the school.

Tomoyo Daidouji- A smart and nice girl. Sakura's best friend. Loves video tapping.

Meiling Li- An energetic and loud girl. Think Sakura's her biggest enemy and also thinks she's Li's girlfriend.

Mai Madiko- A quiet, shy and unpopular girl at school.

Yoline Shoukdash- The popularest and hottest girl at school. A boy crazy especially for Li. Also a member of the cheerleader club.

******************************************************************************************************** 

September 1th- First day of high school

"Hi Sakura!"

"Hi Tomoyo!" waved Sakura

"So what's up?" asked Tomoyo

"Well…Did you heard the beauty contest?"

"What contest?"

"The beauty contest, didn't you read the newspaper?"

"Umm…nope."

Tomoyo sweat dropped

"Anyway, I heard every girl in this school are going, and the beauty contest is support by the world famous fashion store. So are you going" asked Tomoyo

"I…"

Sakura still haven't finished her sentence yet when Meiling rush towards them.

"So are you gonna enter the beauty contest Kinomoto?"

"Uh…maybe"

"Well, just incase you're entering the contest, I'm going to tell you one thing and that's you're not going to win because I heard that Li is one of the judges and I know Li liked me better then you so maybe you should just back off, Okay Kinomoto?"

"Okay, Okay relax Meiling."

Then the bell ring.

"Common, let's get going." Tomoyo said.

"Can you belive it? Li Shawron is setting behind Sakura Kinomoto this year again!" whispered a girl.

"No way! Li is soooo cute, I wish he's sitting behind me"

"I bet anything Yoline is going to win the beauty contest."

"Uh huh, Li and Yoline would make a great couple…"

"Oh my god, Li's coming!"

"He look so hot!!!"

Every girl in the class start to say hi at Li.

"Hello Li-Chan!" smiled Yoline sweetly at Li.

"Uh, Hi" Li walked over to his desk.

"Hi Li, did you had a good summer holiday?" asked Sakura as she smiled. 

"Yeah." Li blushed 

"Okay everyone, calm down, we're starting." said the teacher

Everyone quiet down instantly.

"Good. Now, we have a new student with us today, come in Mai."

A girl with pale skin, long dark black hair and brown eyes stepped into the room.

"This is Mai Madiko. Now let's see… You can site beside the window."

Mai walked over to the desk beside the window which is at the corner of the room.

**__**

At recess…

"So what are you going to wear at the contest?" 

"I don't know, I better asked Li what's his favorite color since he's one of the judges." Yoline said 

"Oh! Here he comes!"

"He's such a cutey!"

"So Li, I heard that you're going to be a judge for the beauty contest, that's totally cool!" said Yoline.

"Yeah, I guess." Li answered as he walked pass the group of girls.

"Wait up Li!" shouted Yoline as she hurried up to Li. "What's your favorite color?"

"Green and yellow, now can I go?"

"Yeah. See you at lunch time!"

"Lunch time?"

Meanwhile…

Sakura's sitting at her desk try to find her English homework.

"Oh! Where could it be?"

Just then Tomoyo walked into the room. "Are you looking for this Sakura?" Tomoyo said as she holding a English textbook in her hand.

"Yeah! Where did you find it?"

"In the hall way, you must dropped it."

"Gee, thanks Tomoyo."

"No problem" smiled Tomoyo

"Let's go to the math class now, we don't want to be late, I heard that the teacher is really grumpy."

"Okay." Sakura giggled.

**__**

During English class…

A paper ball landed on Li's desk. Li opened it and on the paper it says

__

'Hey Li, want to go to the ice cream store after school?' 

Youlin^_^ 

Li sweat dropped.

"Mr. Shawron, would you please continue reading" asked the teacher.

"Umm…"

"Page 7 line 5" whispered Sakura

"Thanks" Li whispered back.

"Okay now, everyone find a group of five for the English project."

"Li, would you like to be in our group?" asked Yoline.

"No thanks." mumbled Li

"Okay" Yoline sounds disappointed.

Sakura and Tomoyo looked around the class.

"We need three more people."

Then Sakura sees Mai setting at the corner of the room. 

"Would you like to be in our group Mai?" asked Sakura

"Yeah, okay"

"Great!"

Meiling hurried towards them.

"Uh…Can I be in your group?" Meiling asked

"Sure!" smiled Sakura and Tomoyo at same time.

"Common Li!" yelled Meiling as she half dragged Li across the room "You're going to be in this group!"

Sakura, Tomoyo and Li sweat dropped.

"Oh my god! Li is in Sakura, Tomoyo, Mai and Meiling's group. That's like totally unbelievable." Yoline said to the group of girls.

"Yeah I know, how could Li possible want to hang out with those nerds."

"And that Meiling and Mai is totally weird."

"Uh huh"

"And Li is always nice to that Kinomoto girl." Yoline said angrily.

"Don't worry, you'll bet her at the beauty contest…"

**__**

At lunch time…

Li site in the table at the corner of the lunchroom.

"LI!" shouted Meiling.

"Meiling, can I have a piece of quiet?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh…never mind…" mumbled Li as the group of the popular girls hurried up to them.

"What are you doing here Meiling?" asked Yoline.

"What do you care?"

"Oh how rude!"

"You shouldn't always try to get close to Li, he belongs to me!"

"What do you mean 'He belongs to me?'"

"That means GET AWAY FROM LI! Got it!" shouted Meiling.

"NO! BECAUSE LI LIKES ME BETTER!" 

"Yeah right!"

"He likes me better!"

"No me!"…

Li quietly slip out of the lunch room. He's relived that he's away from Meiling and Yoline. Li sighed.

"Hey Li!" 

Li turn around and sees Sakura waving at him.

"Aren't you suppose to be at the lunch room?" asked Sakura

"I can't stand Meiling and Yoline any longer."

Sakura giggled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh I left my math book at my desk."

"What do you say we go out for a walk?" asked Sakura

"That's great, cause I'm not really hungry."

"Great!" they hurried out the school.

"Hmm… Sakura, I'm going to get back to you…" Yoline said " Definitely!" 

********************************************************************************************************Yeah! I finished Chapter 1! If you have any comments, please email me at cindygaoca2001@yahoo.com Hope you enjoy reading it! 


End file.
